The present invention relates to a method for controlling access in an environment, for example in a building, in a fair area, airport, office building or the like. The invention is particularly directed to environments having access-restricted areas which are not open to the public. The problem of such environments is the visitor management which usually requires the registration of each visitor at the lobby in an access control system of the environment, whereafter access devices as for example elevators, escalators and doors are unlocked for said visitor on his route from the lobby to the destination point in the environment. One problem of this known method is that the access control system is loaded with a number of visitor registrations and with the handling of the access devices on their routes to their destinations.